un sentimiento que nos une
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: una boda, y la union de una pareja en especial. es mi primer lemon


Un sentimiento que nos une  
  
este fanfic tiene esenas con contenido sexual, si eres menor o si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no lo leas... hazlo por tu propia decicion  
  
Kenshin habia salido a caminar, últimamente estaba muy pensativo. Desde hace dias el estaba teniendo un sueño, en el cual aparece Tomoe, todo lo ocurrido con ella, la muerte, la aparicion de la cicatriz...pero en ese sueño tambien aparecia Kahoru, el dia que la conocio, lo bien que se sentia al estar con ella, tambien lo que podria pasar entre ellos.  
  
Eso es imposibl, Kahoru no se merece a un acesino, se merece a alguien digno de ella...aunque la deseo con tanta locura...quisiera poder besarla, aunque solo sea una vez, sentir el aroma de su cabello, tenerla entre mis brazos. No puedo creer que este pensando esto!!! No puedo hacerle esto a Kahoru...aunque la amo tanto...no puedo! Debo seguir siendo su amigo y tratarla con respeto.  
  
Kenshin siguió caminando y pensando en su querida Kahoru, pensaba en cosas que según el nunca pasarian  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo:  
  
Kahoru: Yahiko, necesito que vayas al akabeko a comprar algo para la cena.  
  
Yahiko: por que tengo que ir yo?  
  
Kahoru: Ve ahora mismo!  
  
Yahiko: me las pagaras fea!  
  
Kahoru: que dijiste Yahiko-Chan!  
  
Yahiko: no me llames Yahiko-Chan fea!  
  
Sano: haz lo que te dice jo-chan antes de que nos deje sin comer.  
  
Yahiko: esta bien.  
  
Sano: Jo-chan has visto a Kenshin?  
  
Kahoru: no, hace rato salio. No le habra pasado algo malo?!  
  
Sano: no lo creo, ademas Kenshin sabe como protegerse.  
  
Kahoru: ya lo se, pero estoy muy preocupada por el.  
  
Kenshin: preocupada por que?  
  
Kahoru: kenshin, pense que te habia ocurrido algo malo.  
  
Kenshin: no me ha pasado nada kahoru-dono, lamento haberla preocupado.  
  
Kahoru: esta bien.-se retira  
  
Sano: lo que pasa es que jo-chan se preocupa mucho por nosotros, especialmente por ti!  
  
Kenshin: ¿oro?  
  
Sano: Kenshin deja de usar ese tonto oro, los dos sabemos muy bien que te interesa jo-chan.  
  
Kenshin: orooooooo!!! Yo respeto mucho a Kahoru-dono, ella no...  
  
Sano: ella no te ama ???? acaso es eso lo que ibas a decir???  
  
Kenshin: ella no se merece a un asecino como yo. Ademas ella no debe amarme  
  
Sano: que sabes tu sobre los sentimientos de Jo-chan??? O lo que quiere ella???  
  
Kenshin: oro????  
  
Sano: lo unico que te puedo decir es que seas mas atento y animate a decirle lo que sientes a Jo-Chan.  
  
Kenshin: Sano yo no...  
  
Sano: yo no nada, no seas tonto!  
  
Kenshin: sano tu no entiendes porque no me puedo acercar a ella...no quiero perderla como perdi a Tomoe  
  
Sano: Tomoe, y esa chica quien es?  
  
Kenshin: ella era mi esposa  
  
Sano: estuviste casado???? Y que paso con ella???  
  
Kenshin: murio y no pude hacer nada para salvarla- kenshin le conto todo a Sanozuke, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre ese tema. Sano estaba impresionado por la historia.  
  
Kenshin: entiendes porque no puedo acercarme a Kahoru?  
  
Sano: en mi opinión, esa es sola una excusa, porque en realidad temes que ella no te quiera, ademas Jo-chan es una chica muy fuerte.  
  
Kenshin: si es muy fuerte...y hermosa-no se dio cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta-  
  
Sano: si, hay que admitirlo Jo-chan no es una chica fea, pero hay mejores que ella!  
  
Kenshin: no, Kahoru-dono es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo,¿oro? Volvi a decirlo...escuchaste?  
  
Sano: que si no eschuche??? Claro, estas enamorado!!!!  
  
Yahiko: Kahoru, han venido la comadreja y Shinomori  
  
Kahoru salio corriendo a recibir a los invitados  
  
Misao: Kahoru!!!!  
  
Kahoru: hola Misao, Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: buenos días  
  
Misao: Klahoru, podemos hablar a solas?  
  
Kahoru: si, pero que sera?  
  
Misao: quiero que seas la primera en enterarse  
  
Misao le muestra su mano a Kahoru, y en el habia un aniLLo de compromiso.  
  
Kahoru: estas comprometida con Aoshi?  
  
Misao: si! Y quiero que tu y Himura sean los padrinos de la boda  
  
Kahoru: eso seria un honor para mi.  
  
Misao: ahora solo me falta pedírselo a Himura.  
  
Misao de fue a buscar a Kenshin  
  
Kahoru: Misao, que suerte tienes. Como desearia que Kenshin me amara. De quien estara el enamorado, quien podra ser?....acaso sera...no, no puede ser la Zorra...hay Kenshin quisiera saber lo que sientes por mi. Desearia que fuese mas que una amistad, yo te amo y no me importa tu pasado, yo no quiero a battousai, ni al rurouni, Yo te quiero a Ti Kenshin Himura!!!  
  
Por suerte en ese momento Kenshin pasaba cerca y pudo escuchar algunas de las palabras de Kahoru. Peo Kenshin no se animo a decirle nada a Kahoru, estaba decidido a no acercarse a ella, por protegerla, pero el estaba equivocado, ella no queria ser protegida, sino que queria ser amada por el. Se encerro en su cuarto y se apoyo en la ventana, contemplando la luna y pensando en muchas cosas, desde Tomoe , hasta Kahoru.  
  
Kenshin: Kahoru, mi querida Kahoru... tu no te mereces a alguien como yo. Te mereces a alguien mejor, pero de solo pensarlo, de verte con otro me mataria...tengo miedo de que algun dia vuelva a ser Battousai, de matar a gente inocente....por ti lo haria, por ti volveria a matar. Pero se que tendrías miedo de acercarte a mi y yo tengo miedo de hacerte daño...-yo te amo y no me importa tu pasado, yo no quiero a battousai, ni al rurouni, yo te quiero a ti Kenshin Himura- esas palabras se repetían miles de veces por la mente de Kenshin, tambien imágenes de Tomoe.  
  
Esa noche Kenshin no pudo dormir, pasaron los días y la boda de Misao y Aoshi llego. Misao lucia un hermoso kimono blanco, con flores en tono pastel, tenia el cabello suelto con una corona de rositas que combinaban con su Kimono., Aoshi estaba muy apuesto con su traje negro, todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo sonriente y feliz que estaba Aoshi. El que mas estaba sorprendido en esa fiesta era Kenshin, por lo hermosa que estaba Kahoru, ella tenia un Kimono salmon claro con detalles en un tono más oscuro, llevaba el cabello atado con un moño, dejando unos mechones al descudo.  
  
Pensamientos de Kenshin: la verdad que Kahoru-dono esta muy hermosa.  
  
Kenshin: me imagino vestida de novia, seria la mas hermosa de todas.  
  
Sano: Kenshin baja a la tierra- y lo golpea en la cabeza.  
  
Kenshin: orooooooo!!!  
  
Megumi: Ken-san, acaso estas pensando en nuestra boda????  
  
Kenshin: oro???!!! No Megumi, no estaba pensando en usted.  
  
Sano: apuesto que estabas pensando en Jo-chan  
  
Kenshin: si  
  
Megumi: no puedo ceer, Ken enamorado de Kahoru?  
  
Kenshin: que!? Acaso lo dije en voz alta Sano?  
  
Sano: si, los unicos que lo hemos escuchado fuimos nosotros dos.  
  
Megumi: no puedo creer que estes enamorado de esa chiquilla!  
  
Kenshin: no es una Chiquilla, Kahoru-dono es toda una mujer, y la mas linda que he conocido!  
  
Megumi: hay, ken no tienes porque contestarme asi  
  
Kenshin: lo siento, no quise haberle hablado si.  
  
Sano: si no fueras tan fastidiosa Kenshin no te hubiera hablado asi Zorra.  
  
Megumi: callate, cabeza de pollo!  
  
Sano: zorra  
  
MEGUMI: AHORA DEBEMOS AYUDAR A KEN-SAN CON KAHORU.  
  
SANO: AL FIN PIENSAS ALGO UTIL.  
  
SANO: Y QUE PIENSAS HACER?  
  
MEGUIMI: AYUDAR A KENSHIN PARA QUE SE LE DECLARE A KAHORU.  
  
SANO: PERO KENSHIN ESTA DECIDIDO EN NO DECIRLE NADA A KAHORU.  
  
MEGUMI: TENGO UN PLAN. QUE TE PARECE SI LE ESCRIBIMOS UNA CARTA A KENSHIN DICIÉNDOLE QUE KAHORU ESTA EN PROBLEMAS Y QUE TIENE QUE IR A UNA HORA DETERMINADA Y A KAHORU LE DECIMOS QUE KENSHIN ES EL QUE ESTA EN PELIGRO. Y CUANDO ELLOS VAYAN AL LUGAR ENCONTRARAN UN HERMOSO FESTIN ADORNADO CON VELAS Y FLORES...AHÍ ESTARAN SOLOS Y PODRAN DECIRSE LO QUE SIENTE.  
  
SANO: Y COMO VAMOS A SABER SI ELLOS SE DICEN LO QUE SIENTEN?  
  
MEGUMI: PORQUE NOSOTROS VAMOS A ESTAR AHÍ PARA ESPIARLOS.  
  
SANO: ERES BUENA  
  
MISAO: HIMURA VEN A BAILAR CONMIGO!  
  
KENSHIN: MISAO YO NO SE BAILAR  
  
MISAO: ESO ES MENTIRA!  
  
KAHORU OBSERVABA LA ESENA. AOSHI LA INVITO A BAILAR.  
  
AOSHI: BAILAS MUY BIEN KAHORU.  
  
KAHORU: GRACIAS AOSHI, TE FELICITO AHORA ESTAS CASADO CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS  
  
AOSHI: ESPERO QUE TU Y KENSHIN SEAN FELICES EL DIA EN QUE SE CASEN,  
  
KAHORU: CCCCOOMO TE DISTE CUUENTA DE QUE YYOO AMMMO A KKENSHIN?????  
  
AOSHI: DIGAMOS QUE YA LO SABIA  
  
KAHORU: SI, ADMITO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL, PERO EL NO LO ESTA DE MI.  
  
AOSHI: YO NO PUEDO DECIRTE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KENSHIN, PERO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE INTENTES DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTES.  
  
SANO: AOSHI, PODEMOS HABLAR?  
  
AOSHI: SI.  
  
SANOZUKE LE CONTO EL PLAN A AOSHI, QUIEN LE PARECIO UNA IDEA MUY BUENA Y SE LA DIJO A MISAO. AHORA LO UNICO QUE FALTABA ERA CONTÁRSELO A YAHIKO, PARA EMPEZAR CON EL PLAN DEINMEDIATO.  
  
KAHORU: KENSHIN YO QUIERO DECIRTE UNA COSA  
  
KENSHIN: SI KAHORU?  
  
KAHORU: YO....YO...TE...  
  
SUZUME: KEN VEN A BAILAR CON NOSOTRAS!!!  
  
KENSHIN: KAHORU QUE DECIAS?  
  
KAHORU: NO...NO ES NADA.  
  
KENSHIN SE FUE A BAILAR CON AYAME Y SUZUME.  
  
KAHORU: KENSHIN NO BAKA! CUANDO TE DARAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!  
  
YAHIKO: TSUBAME QUIERES BAILAR CONMIGO?  
  
TSUBAME: CLARO YAHIKO.  
  
MISAO: OIGAN SOLTERITAS ES HORA DE LANZAR EL RAMO!  
  
MEGUMI: VAS A VER KAHORU, YO VOY A AGARRAR EL RAMO Y ME CASARE CON KEN-SAN  
  
KAHORU: MEGUMI!!!!!!  
  
MISAO LANZO EL RAMO Y ADIVINEN QUIEN LO AGARRO???  
  
MISAO: FELICIDADES KAHORU, AHORA TU SERAS LA PROXIMA EN CASARTE.  
  
KAHORU SONROJADA: MISAO, YO...  
  
SANO: JO-CHAN CASADA??? TE LA IMAGINAS???  
  
YAHIKO: SI DEBE SER LA NOVIA MAS FEA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR.  
  
KAHORU: QUE DIJISTE???!!!  
  
YAHIKO: FEA!  
  
KAHORU: YAHIKO!!!  
  
KENSHIN SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE LO ESTABA DICIENDO EN VOZ ALTA: YO CREO QUE KAHORU-DONO SERIA UNA HERMOSA NOVIA, LA MAS LINDA DE TODAS  
  
TODOS ASOMBRADOS, INCLUYENDO A KAHORU QUE ESTABA CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS DE PAR EN PAR MIRANDO A KENSHIN.  
  
YAHIKO: QUE DIJISTE KENSHIN???  
  
KENSHIN: ORO???!!!  
  
MISAO: HIMURA DIJISTE QUE KAHORU SERIA UNA HERMOSA NOVIA.  
  
KENSHIN: QUE???!!!! * NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA* ORO  
  
MEGUMI: BUENO KAHORU, VAMOS ADENTRO YA ES MUY TARDE Y SE LLEVA A KAHORU A LA FUERZA. TODOS SE MARCHARON, LA PAREJA SE FUE A SU LUNA DE MIEL Y KENSHIN SE QUEDO HABLANDO CON SANOZUKE.  
  
KENSHIN: NO PUEDO CEER QUE HAYA DICHO ESO EN FRENTE DE TODOS, ESPECIALMENTE ENFRENTE DE KAHORU.  
  
SANO: VEO QUE TE ES MAS DIFÍCIL GUARDAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA JO-CHAN  
  
KENSHIN: DEBO BUSCAR UNA FORMA DE NO SE ME ESCAPEN LAS COSAS QUE PIENSO.  
  
SANO: YO TENGO UNA MANERA  
  
KENSHIN: CUAL?  
  
SANO: DECIRLE A JO-CHAN LO QUE SIENTES  
  
KENSHIN: NO LO SE...  
  
SANO: YO ME VOY Y TE DEJO PENSÁNDOLO, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.  
  
KENSHIN: ADIOS.  
  
KENSHIN SE QUEDO UN RATO AFUE RA DEL DOJO, PENSANDO. CUANDO SE DIRIGIA A SU CUARTO, PUDO NOTAR QUE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE KAHORU ESTABA ABIERTA.  
  
NO PUDO EVITAR VER A KAHORU, APOYADA EN LA VENTANA CONTEMPLANDO LAS ESTRELLAS, SE VEIA REALMENTE HERMOSA CON EL PELO SUELTO ALUMBRADO POR LA LUNA. KENSHIN QUERIA ESTAR JUNTO A ELLA, PERO NO PODIA, SOLO SE FIJO SI ELLA ESTABA BIEN Y SE DIRIGIO A SU CUARTO.  
  
KAHORU NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN LO QUE HABIA DICHO KENSHIN, TABIEN PENSABA EN LAS MILES DE BATALLAS DE KENSHIN QUE ELLA ESTUBO PRESENTE, EN CADA UNA DE ELLAS, KAHORU SE DABA CUENTA QUE CADA VEZ LO QUERIA MAS Y QUE CADA VEZ TEMIA POR SU VIDA.  
  
KENSHIN ESTABA EN SU CUARTO, EN EL MISMO ESTADO DE KAHORU, PENSABA EN ELLA, SU QUERIDA KAHORU, TRATABA DE CONTROLAR EL DESEO DE IR A SU CUARTO Y ACERLA SUYA, TAMBIEN PENSABA EN LA BODA DE MISAO Y AOSHI, COMO HABIA DICHO ESO EN VOZ ALTA Y ENFRENTE DE TODOS. AL PASAR LOS DIAS SE LE ESCAPABAN COSAS SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA KAHORU, PERO POR SUERTE ELLA HABIA ESCUCHADO QUE SOLO SERIA UNA HERMOSA NOVIA. EL SABIA QUE DEBIA DECIRLE A KAHRU LO QUE SENTIA, PERO EL TEMOR DE VOLVER A SER BATTOUSAI, LE IMPEDIA HACERLO. SANOZUKE INTENTO MILES DE MANERAS DE CONVENCERLO, PERO EL TESTARUDO DE KENSHIN NO SE ANIMABA.  
  
KENSHIN: KAHORU-DONO...DEBO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO.  
  
KAHORU ESTABA DESPIERTA, SEGUIA PENSANDO EN SU PELIRROJO, EL QUE LE HABIA ROBADO EL CORAZON DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ EN QUE LO VIO. DE SOLO PENSAR QUE EL NO LA QUERIA LA PONIA MAL. Lo amaba, eso era seguro. Kenshin eSTABA ENFRENTE A LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE KAHORU. ABRIO APENAS LA PUERTA Y QUEDO ASOMBRADO AL VER TANTA BELLEZA. ESTABA APOYADA EN LA VENTANA, TODAVÍA TENIA PUESTO SU KIMONO PREFERIDO, EL QUE TANTO LE GUSTABA A KENSHIN, SU CABELLO ESTABA SUELTO Y SU MIRADA PERDIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS.  
  
KENSHIN PENSAMIENTOS: QUE HAGO ENTRO O NO? NO, NO PUEDO, AUNQUE LO DESEO TANTO. NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE PENSANDO EN EST. KAHORU-DONO NO SE MERECE ESTO. QUE TONTO ES ESE DONO! DEBERIA DEJAR DE DECIRLO, AUNQUE SIRVE PARA DEMOSTRARLE MI RESPERTO. ERES UN TONTO KENSHIN! LA AMAS...Y DEBERIAS DECIRLO...PERO NO SE MERECE A ALGUIEN CON UN PASADO COMO EL MIO. PERO A ELLA NO LE INTERESA TU PASADO, ELLA TE AMA, ENTENDELO! SI ENTIENDO, YO LA AMO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO, NO QUIERO PERDERLA COMO YA HE PERDIDO A TOMOE, ANTES PREFERIA PERDER YO MI VIDA. ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS? ESTA BIEN IRE! (POR SI NO SE DAN CUENTA CON LA PERSONA QUE HABLA KENSHIN ES CON BATTOUSAI QUIEN TAMBIEN ESTA ENAMORADO DE KAHORU)  
  
KAHORU PENSAMIENTOS: KENSHIN NO BAKA! COMO PUEDO HACER QUE ME AMES? YA NO AGUANTO MAS, NECESITO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO, PERO SI LO HAGO Y SI ME RECHAZAS? ESO ME MATARIA-TOCAN LA PUERTA- QUIEN SERA? ACASO SERA... NO SEAS TONTA! TAL VEZ ES YAHIKO QUE QUIERE MOLESTARME . QUIEN ES? (DICE EN VOZ ALTA)  
  
SOY YO, KENSHIN.  
  
KENSHIN?????  
  
KENSHIN: KAHORU NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO  
  
KAHORU PENSANDO: DEJO DE USAR EL DONO....-ACASO PASO ALGO MALO-  
  
KENSHIN: NO, NO HA PASADO NADA MALO...ES SOLO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE UNA COSA QUE LO HE QUERIDO DECIR DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.  
  
KAHORU: DIME KENSHIN  
  
KENSHIN NERVIOSO Y A SU VES MUY DECIDIDO: KAHORU, YO QUERO DECIRTE PARA MI ERES MUY IMPORTANTE. DESDE QUE TE CONOCI ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SENTIAS ALGO MUY ESPECIAL HACIA TI Y CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASA CRECE MAS Y MAS. HASTA LLEGAR A PENSAR TODO EL DIA SOLO EN TI. SE QUE NO TE MERECES A ALGUIEN COMO YO, TE MERECES A ALGUIEN MEJOR. YO NO PUEDO DARTE TODOS LOS LUJO QUE TE MERECES, LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DARTE ES EL AMOR QUE TE TENGO....TE AMO.  
  
KAHORU CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS: KENSHIN YO... QUE SABES TU CON QUIEN DEBO ESTAR Y CON QUIEN NO! YO SE MUY BIEN QUEN ES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO. ADEMÁS TU AMOR ES LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA...YO SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO Y LO SIGO HACIENDO  
  
KENSHIN LENTAMENTE SE ACERCO A KAHORU Y COLOCO SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS SUYOS, TODO EMPEZO COMO UN BESO INOCENTE....PERO LUEGO ESE BESO EMPEZO A HACERCE CADA VEZ MAS APASIONADO. SE SEPARARON PARA TOMAR UN POCO DE AIRE, PERO ENSEGUIDA VOLVIRON A UNIRSE, EL DESEO DE POSEERSE EL UNO AL OTRO ERA CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE.. DELICADAMENTE KENSHIN RECOSTO A KAHORU EN SU FUTON Y EMPEZO A BESAR SU FINO Y DELICADO CUELLO. KAHORU MIENTRAS JUGABA CON EL CABELLO DE KENSHIN, PODIA SENTIR SU LENGUA ROSANDO SU CUELLO, NO PUDO EVITAR GEMIR DEL PLACER, ERA UNA SENSACIÓN TAN NUEVA...TAN DULCE Y DELICIOSA. KENSHIN LENTAMENTE EMPEZO A QUITARLE A KAHRU SU KIMONO...QUEDO ASOMBRADO, SU CUERPO ERA COMO EL DE UNA DIOSA. EL SEGUIA BESANDO SU CUELLO, PERO LUEGO DECIDIO DIRIGIRSE A OTRO LUGAR ... CON SU LENGUA RECORRIO DESDE SU CUELLO HASTA LLEGAR A POSARSE EN SU PECHO. KAHORU CADA VEZ GEMIA MAS DEL PLACER, CON SUS MANOS EMPEZO A RECORRER EL PECHO DE KENSHIN, ERA PERFECTO, SUAVE, SIGUIÓ RECORRIÉNDOLO, QUERIA CONOCER CADA PARTE DE EL, KENSHIN TAMBIEN LO HACIA...TENIA UNA MEZCLA DE SENSACIONES...EL FUEGO EN SU INTERIOR CRECIA CON CADA CARICIA, PARECIA QUE BATTOUSAI QUERIA REGRESAR PERO PARA PODER ESTAR CON ELLA. KAHORU SE SENTIA COMO EN LAS NUBES...PERO KENSHIN SABIA QUE PODIA DARLE MAS, LA FELICIDAD PERFECTA. ENTONCES SE COLOCO ENCIMA DE KAHORU Y EMPEZO A PENETRARLA. KAHORU NO PUDO EVITAR GRITAR DEL DOLOR HACIENDO QUE KENSHIN SE PREOCUPARA PERO SE TRANQUILIZO CUANDO ELLA LO MIRO CON UN ROSTRO TIERNO IMPLORANDO QUE CONTINUARA...KENSHIN AUMENTO EL RITMO CADA VEZ MAS HASTA QUE LLEGARON AL PERFECTO EXTASIS. LOS DOS SE ABRAZARON Y KENSHIN EMPEZO A OBSERVAR A LA MUJER QUE MAS AMABA Y QUE AHORA ERA SUYA PARA SIEMPRE, ESTABA DORMIDA Y PARECIA UN ANGEL. BESO SUS SUAVES LABIOS Y SE DURMIÓ ABRAZANDOLA NUEVAMENTE.  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE KENSHIN SE DESPERTO Y SE ENCONTRO AL LADO DE LA PERSONA MAS BELLA, ERA TAN INOCENTE TAN BELLA, NO PUDO EVITAR OBSERVARLA HASTA QUE ELLA SE DESPERTO. KAHORU AL ABRIR LOS OJOS SE ENCONTRO CON LA PERFECCION, ESOS OJOS VIOLETAS QUE ANTES LA MIRABAN CON RESPETO AHORA LO HACIAN CON TERNURA, AMOR.  
  
KAHORU: BUENOS DIAS  
  
KENSHIN: BUENOS DIAS MI QUERIDA KAHORU. Y LA BESA TIERNAMENTE.  
  
EL DIA HABIA SIDO NORMAL, NADIE SABIA LO SUCEDIDO EN LA NOCHE ANTERIOR EN EXCEPCIÓN DE KENSHIN Y KAHORU QUIENES A CADA MOMENTO QUE NADIE LOS VEIAN, ELLOS SE MIREBAN TIERNAMENTE Y SE DECIAN PALABRAS TIERNAS AL OIDO. NO QUERIAN QUE LOS DEMAS SUPIERAN QUE ESTABAN JUNTOS, NO TODAVIA .  
  
DESPUES DE VARIOS MESES.  
  
KAHORU Y KENSHIN HABIAN DECIDIDO CONTARLE TODO A LOS DEMAS. TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS Y A LA VEZ YA SE LO IMAGINBABAN.  
  
UNA TARDE KENSHIN DECIDE PEDIRLE A KAHORU MATRIMONIO Y ELLA POR SUPUESTO QUE LE DIJO QUE SI. LA BODA ERA MUY HERMOSA. KAHORU LUCIA UN HERMOSO KIMONO BLANCO CON DETALLES EN UN COLOR CELESTE MUY CLARO, TENIA EL CABELLO ATADO CON UNA MEDIA COLA Y ESTABA ADORNADO CON FLORES SAKURA. KENSHIN TAMBIEN ESTABA MUY LINSO, SE HABIA CORTADO SU CABELLO Y SE HABIA PUESTO UN GI OSCURO. LA BODA FUE SENCILLA Y A SU VEZ ELEGANTE. TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS ESTABAN AHÍ. KENSHIN NO DEJABA DE OBSERVAR A KAHORU, TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE BESARLA, PERO SE TUBO QUE CONTENER HASTA FINALIZAR LA BODA. CUANDO TERMINO LOS NOVIOS SE MARCHARON A SU LUNA DE MIEL.  
  
KENSHIN: KAHORU ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE ESTAR CONTIGO.  
  
KAHORU: YO TAMBIEN ESTOY MUY FELIZ  
  
KENSHIN: SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR CONTIGO.  
  
KAHORU: KENSHIN...HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE  
  
KENSHIN: DIME MI AMOR  
  
KAHORU: KENSHIN...ESTOY...EMBARAZADA.  
  
KENSHIN: KAHORU, NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACES.!!!! -Y LA ABRAZA.  
  
DOS AÑOS MAS TARDE EN EL DOJO HABIA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO MUY PARECIDO A KENSHIN CORRIENDO POR TODO EL DOJO. KENSHIN Y KAHORU ESTABAN MUY FELICES DE SER PADRES Y DE ESTAR JUNTOS. YAHIKO SEGUIA VIVIENDO EN EL DOJO Y JUGABA CON EL PEQUEÑO KENJI. SANOZUKE SE HABIA CASADO CON MEGUMI Y TENIAN UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA DE DOS MESES.  
  
KENSHIN: SANOZUKE, MEGUMI, QUE BUENO ES VERLOS!  
  
SANOZUKE: TU ESPOSA COCINO?  
  
KENSHIN: SI!  
  
SANOZUKE: QUE QUIERES ENVENENARNOS?  
  
YAHIKO: KAHORU AHORA SABE COCINAR MUY BIEN, NO ES LA DE ANTES.  
  
MEGUMI: ADEMÁS NO VINIMOS A CENAR!  
  
SANOZUKE: ENTONCES A QUE VINIMOS?  
  
KAHORU: NO SE PREOCUPEN, SIEMPRE ESTAN INVITADOS A ESTA CASA.  
  
SANOZUKE: AL FIN UNA MUJER QUE ME COMPRENDE!  
  
KENSHIN: JAJAJAJA!  
  
MEGUMI: VEO QUE ESTAS FELIZ!  
  
KENSHIN: SI!  
  
KAHORU: PEROCREO QUE HAY ALGO QUE NOS HARAN MAS FELICES!  
  
KENSHIN: Y QUE ES?  
  
KAHORU: UNA ÑIÑA  
  
FIN. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y QUE LES PARECIO MI HISTORIA? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, ETC. NO DUDES EN ENVIÁRMELO. ATTE KAHORU HIMURA 


End file.
